a broken world
by Elizabeth Roses
Summary: Rin dies by InuYasha's hand. what does Seshomrue do? and... is he crying? rated t for violence and fluffy kisses
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own the characters just the idea

For my love

I will stay

Even when you tell me

To go away

With my heart in dismay

How much longer can I stay

And see through all of your lies

When you keep your heart at bay

Sesshomaru was crying, well not really but tears were rolling down his face as he looked at the once blossomed young girl with the right shoulder of her white with pink cherry blossoms kimono torn and blossoming with blood as he held the girl's head at his chest using the crook of his elbow to support her head as a trickle of blood from the left corner of her mouth and soaked into his white kimono, her dark hair was free in the wind. When Sesshomaru-sama had picked her head up he slid his arm underneath her hair.

He sat there oblivious to the surrounding area; his hayoke half brother was the cause of all of this terror. But Sesshomaru's head was still bowed looking at the strange child that he had taken care of for seven years ever since he brought back her soul with the Tensaga. While he was surrounded with his memories InuYasha was getting 'sit' on by Kagome while being screamed at by Sango for his stupidity. Shippo and Mariko were standing off to the side, Shippo was on Mariko's shoulder thinking about going over there and helping the girls out with InuYasha, that is just what Shippo did too.

"Sess, Sesshomaru-sama?" a quiet voice said, that brought Sesshomaru out of his shock and looked at Rin's face, the puddles of water that dripped off of his face had landed on her pale face, her elliptical brown eyes were looking up at her lord, her father, and the one person who had her heart in his hand. Slowly with her right hand, wincing through the pain from moving her right arm, she reached up and touched his cheek, when she pulled her hand away there was a tiny tear on the tip of her index finger. Sesshomaru grasped her hand with his free one as he looked into her dyeing eyes.

"Sesshomaru… I love you. Please don't forget Rin." She said as her kimono was dripping blood that saturated the cloth from her torn shoulder. Sesshomaru brought his head closer to Rin's, as she tried to get closer to her lord. Their lips met for a moment, and then he went to her ear, and said

"I won't forget you Rin, Sesshomaru loves you as well." He heard a faint gasp coming from the girl as she went limp. Her hand relaxed to a severe degree proclaiming that she was dead. Sesshomaru sat there holding the dead girl before he lowered her to the grown and stood up as Jaken and his twin headed staff came around with tears pouring down his face. Never would Jaken admit it but he had grown use to the girl. He looked up at his lords face, opened his eyes and backed away from Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru used part of his kimono to wipe away his unwanted tears.

Then he turned onto the hayoke.

Seeing him walking towards them Sango stopped yelling at InuYasha and dragged Kagome by the back of her shirt, with the help of Mariko, and Shippo as far away from InuYasha, and the advancing half transformed Sesshomaru as they thought was safe. Once InuYasha sat up he saw the feet of his older brother, then with dread looked up at his face, and stood up with Tessaga attached to him but not for very long. With the movement of a viper Sesshomaru ripped the Tessaga from InuYasha ignoring the pain from the barrier tossed it aside and punched him flat in the nose.

"by Gods I hate him" Sesshomaru thought

please r&r first fan fict please coment

will update soon


	2. two weeks earlier

Disclaimer I do not own the characters just the idea

Please help. If I spell anything wrong in any writings please tell me so I do not make that same mistake again.

Rin's pov

Two weeks ago

* * *

I yawned and folded my arms behind my head as I basked in the morning sun's golden rays thinking.

"I wonder what Sesshomaru-sama is doing right now?" I shrug and then changed in to a different kimono, then left the room to spend time with Ah-Un the twin headed dragon that Sesshomaru kept, only to bump into Sesshomaru a few feet down the hall.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru-sama for walking in to you." I piped as I looked lovingly at my lord as he put his hand on my shoulder; his face was void of emotion as he said to me.

"Some fighting has broken out between the fire and water demons I'm going to go see if I can settle the matter. I will be back in two days, do not go outside unless you have Jaken or Ah-Un with you."

"Ok, Sesshomaru-sama." I said as I saw one of his rare smiles and left the hallway, with Jaken-sama fallowing on his heels, I tried not to giggle as Jaken-sama walked right onto Sesshomaru-sama's leg.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru said turning to his little green disciple

"ye-yes Sess-Sesshomaru-sama?" he stuttered, I thought that this was cute and tried not to giggle at it.

"you stay here with Rin." Again I tried not to giggle as Jaken thought of protesting but one look at Sesshomaru-sama's face and he stop as Sesshomaru started to walk again down the hall.

I clasped my hands to my chest, I took one step forwards.

"Sesshomaru-sama." I said as he stopped and turned to me.

"Good luck, Sesshomaru-sama." I said with a smile, he grunted and went back to walking out of the hallway and out of his palace. I looked at his retreating back what I wanted to say was 'please be careful' my heart felt heavy, like it held some weight that was holding it down. I could feel my smiling face fall as he left. I knew that he was the most powerful youke in the world next to his hayoke half brother. But still with that thought in my mind the un ease still remained.

I walked to Ah-Un and we sat in the flowery meadow for a while, I made a garland of flowers for Ah-Un to but around there necks. I gathered some more flowers for the servants of the palace Jaken-sama was complaining about being left behind on such an important mission with the useless human girl.

"Jaken-sama, Ah-Un and I are leavening if you don't want to be left behind." He gapped open mouthed as I lead Ah-Un by the reigns back to the castle. He quickly fallowed as we walked down the path. While we walked we meet up with InuYasha and his mate Kagome. Kagome looked up and saw me walking, her face lit up.

"Rin-chan, how are you?" she said as we stopped to chat, InuYasha was standing in his sideways stance, with his arms crossed looking around like he expected to be attacked at anytime.

"Good Kagome-miko the herbs work, not much I can say about that."

"Good, have you seen anything out of the ordinary lately Rin?"

"No, why should I?"

"Because we have heard rumors of demons getting poisoned! That's why!" InuYasha said being blunt. I could feel my face fall as Kagome looked at him.

"InuYasha"

"What?"

"owsade." I smiled as he fell on his face, Kagome sighed as InuYasha let lose a string of curses. Jaken was behind us looked up and screamed these funny looking birds were flying at us, they had one foot and four black wings. I grabbed Jaken and put him up on Ah-Un before I turned to Kagome

'Will the two of you b ok" I asked

"Yes, now go." she said as she started to shot the birds down with her arrows. I climbed on Ah-Un and went back home. Jaken and I had just gotten under the roof as it started to pour rain, down us.

"Jaken-sama with this weather the flowers will grow quickly, huh." I said as I turned to look at him but he was already asleep with the twin headed staff. I smiled then went to get a spar blanket from Naas, one of the maids that is under Sesshomaru-sama's employment. She fallowed me as I lugged the blanket to where Jaken was sleeping, (how does he manage to sleep upright?) shook the blanket out and draped it around him, and his staff. I looked out of the window one last time at the rain before I went to bed.


	3. The fortelling dream

Disclaimer I do not own the characters just the idea

For my love

I will stay

Even when you tell me

To go away

With my heart in dismay

How much longer can I stay

And see through all of your lies

When you keep your heart at bay

* * *

Rin's dream:

* * *

I was sitting under a tree looking at the sky through the leaf covered branches, it was a beautiful cloudless day; I sighed and fell sideways under the tree. Suddenly black clouds gathered and I saw Sesshomaru standing in the field looking at the sky the birds from earlier were gathering into a clump of black feathers as a head and wings were formed.

I looked in horror as Sesshomaru stood there looking up at the one legged bird with a human face, I tried to yell for him to move as the claw came and gripped his shoulder before it threw him off to the side against a tree. The half bird youke then flew to where Sesshomaru landed and stood on its one leg as the head moved forwards… and it bit him on the chest. I saw her sharp teeth impale his flesh, and then rip the flesh away, with his blood dripping down her face, however her teeth were missing. I looked at Sesshomaru's chest and saw that the teeth were sinking down into his chest. She leaned her head back and let out a brain shaddering shriek, then died.

I looked over at Sesshomaru as my head stopped hurting and ran over to him. The teeth turned into flesh like things that were sucking his blood. Each time they did there tentacle like feelers grew and went deeper into his skin. I looked up at his face: he was half transformed…

I woke with a start I was sweating, my heart was pounding and my breath came in quick breaths. I looked around it was still dark, the moon light came in from the window, but I could still not give my heart rest. Silently I got out of bed and walked down the hall to Sesshomaru' room with my blanket. I fell back asleep next to his bed.

sorry for the late update school sucks.


	4. Chapter 4 sesshy part 1

Disclaimer I do not own the characters just the idea

Sesshomaru's Pov.

The day that he left Rin.

I turned to see Rin standing in the hall just as Frey left after he delivered his message: the Fire and Water youke's were fighting again, this time it threatened the western lands, I felt a small bump on the back of my leg, I turned to see Rin and her smiling face as she said

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru-sama for walking in to you." Her eyes held adoringly at mine, I put my hand on her shoulder as I gave her the news.

"Some fighting has broken out between the fire and water demons I'm going to go see if I can settle the matter. I will be back in two days, do not go outside unless you have Jaken or Ah-Un with you." In her pleasant voice she said

"Ok, Sesshomaru-sama." I smiled slightly as I turned and walked away, I could hear Jaken's footsteps as he fallowed me, and I stopped short making him bump into me.

"Jaken." I said trying to keep my voice level.

"ye-yes Sess-Sesshomaru-sama?" he stuttered, I heard a muffled giggle behind me.

"You stay here with Rin." I said as I heard another giggle he opened his mouth in protest but after a stern look from me he closed it, as I heard another giggle behind me. I started to walk down the hall when I heard Rin take a step, and then in a hesitant voice.

"Sesshomaru-sama." I turned to see her face full of concern, and she stood there after a few seconds with her hands clasp around each other above her heart, she said

"Good luck, Sesshomaru-sama." She said with a fake smile, I could still feel the fear in her. I grunted and left the castle of the western lands. As soon as I was out of sight of the castle I landed in a clearing in the forest. I stood there silent as I listened to the surrounding area. I heard bird lat lose a cry as I looked up to see a flock of black birds circle around me. I frowned these were no ordinary birds, they were youke birds. There demonic aura scented that they radiated was something powerful, more powerful then what Naraku's was and he was a half demon like my pitiful excuse for a brother.

I could do nothing but stand there as I watched more and more black birds join the flock, even from a long distance I could see InuYasha's backlash wave and the fire from the staff that I had gave Jaken. I could sense that they reached the castle just as it started to rain; quickly I guided my cloud down and went a little ways in the air before I landed on a tree branch as the birds flock grew and came together. Two wings popped up and then a long neck with a human bitch's face (_ a. n. I use the term bitch for the entire female type_).

"So. You are the one who killed Naraku" she said I stood there looking at her not saying a word. Her face came close to mine, after she immobilized my left arm, and threw my through a few trees, and said in my ear

"You will make great food for my young" then bit me on the chest. My eyes popped open and I pi my lip to keep from screaming, she pulled her back,, and her teeth were gone. I passed out shortly afterwards.

I awoke, I could not move, the pain was too much. I look down and saw the teeth burrowing down into my skin. I lifted my arm and a flash of lightning went pass my eyes, I passed out again.

;0 ;0

I felt something lift me, then I was flying, I opened my eyes to see Rin, holding me with her arms tight around my aching chest, I looked in front of me and saw Ah-Un, before I had a relapse of darkness.

When I gained a bit of a waken state my beast was mad

*_must mate, survival depends on it_*

*no*

*_yes_*

*you will not control my body while I still live.*

*_you will never know_* I saw Rin before a blinding pain shot through my body. Forcing me back into sleep…


End file.
